1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to clear analgesic gels. The gels comprise an analgesic compound, certain nonionic surfactants, glycerin, water, and optional ingredients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Analgesic compositions are well known in the art. However, these compositions are creams or lotions and are not clear. Consequently, they do not have the aesthetically desirable appearance of a clear product. It would be desirable to have clear products, particularly if they were not tacky when applied to the skin.